The arts are an important component of participation in cultural activities, but remain an unaddressed challenge for people with disabilities. Paintings and photography in particular are often inaccessible to people who are blind or low vision due to the inherently visual nature of paintings and photography. Existing customized solutions to allow those who are blind or low vision to experience visual imagery are costly, require large amounts of curator time, and do not adequately allow for personal discovery, interpretation, and an experience that imitates the sighted version of these works.